Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having silicon-germanium (SiGe) layer formed on the fin and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical properties, reduction of feature size, improvements of the operation efficiency, and the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The properties of the semiconductor device have to be maintained even improved to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. For example, the carrier mobility in the channel of the FinFET should reach a certain level. How to increase the carrier mobility in the channel of the finFET is one of the important issues of the device for the manufacturers.